You are here
by Melskim
Summary: Alternative ending to You are there season 6 Which can change the course of AFIN. X/A


You are here by Melskim

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just for entertainment only.

Rated: R

Topic for the Month of August. ASG Writing Contest. Take any confrontation between Xena and Ares or Gabrielle and Ares and alter it so that the result  
is completely the opposite (as you see it) to how it came out on the show. Shipping is cool.

AN: For this one I wanted to write in a different way from all my fics, so this one is in present tense. Don't know if I made well, but was a first try, so please have patience :D

***

The tension could be feel in the air, something was wrong, really wrong. Xena had finally get a hold of the golden apples, now she was walking down the path from Valhalla with Odin, king of Norse deities.

The apples in her hands offer her and anyone else in her place immortality and the chance to become a god. When they reach the bottom, where Gabrielle and Aphrodite were waiting with others. They look up at her, even Odin did, with expectation and some others with uneasiness.

From behind them Ares appeared. Much like in old days, out of nowhere, but this time he had walked his way here. Days ago he had been convinced by Xena, not that he needed to be coaxed by her, to travel here, to the foot of Valhalla. He had come as every time she had called on him. He knew what was going on and what Xena wanted to do with those apples. Finally he has reached the point of meeting.

Seeing him and after staring for what could be an eternity but actually only seconds, she rips decisively one off the branch and throws it to Aphrodite, restoring Love to the world. At that moment, the former goddess of love bits down the fruit; changing everything. Love now could be feel on the air.

The emotions portrait in their faces become in seconds cherries and happy, leaving behind the stoic and inexpressive ones. Aphrodite was glowing again and with her, everyone there. Xena remains staring at Ares and lunching furtive glances to Gabrielle, who has Beowulf by her side, a smile in her face, while she talks to him. Xena's eyes returns to Ares in front of her. His eyes fix in hers with a look that could melt the heart and soul of every woman grace by it.

Xena takes the apple from Aphrodite's hand and after hearing Odin snorted at her, knowing perfectly that within her range is the possibility of becoming a goddess, she brings the heavenly fruit to Ares mouth. Her eyes still in his.

He looks at her smiling, then his smile turns into a deep frown and a thoughtful stare.

He stops her hand from going farther.

Ares takes her offering hand and moves it to her own lips.

"Of course, I knew it. Who wouldn't want to be a god." The magic breaks at Odin's words, a hint of resignation in his voice.

Ares smirks looking back at him. "Right... who wouldn't want to be a god." Then again to Xena. "Go ahead. It's good." With his voice dropping low in a sensuous manner.

She looks into his eyes then to the apple in her hand. "No one wants to be alone in Olympus." She retorts with the same sensuousness. Her mouth inches apart from the gift, her lips almost touching the sweet apple, the smell already down her nostril. She turns at the call of warning of Gabrielle. "Xena. Don't" That does it. She looks at Ares with weighting eyes. "You can keep company to Aphrodite." Her saying, rush and almost brusque giving the apple back to him. Placing it in his hand in a quick movement, too quick, like trying to get over with it before it's too late. Before she regrets it. Not Olympus, but letting him go.

Ares brings his full hand to his lips, watches as his passport to his former life goes upwards. Inches now parting him from eternity. He lifts his eyes to Xena in an involuntary almost questioningly glaze. He sees her eyes and stops again. They are watery with tears and something like longing mix with pain and uncertainty.

That is all he needs --- his look becomes serious as pondering what might safe his life and kill his heart --- His head thorn by the possibility of godhood offered, just a hand length. Of being once again his more natural self. Just a Possibility.

He hesitates. His hand descending to his side.

His voice deep, rich and calm. Taking a step up to Xena. "Aphrodite gave you back the power to love. Think about it, Xena. Think... of the possibilities."

She looks up at him. Places a hand in his and brings it again to his lips, her touch firm, yet gentle squeezing his fingers affectionately. "You know I have my own path." She says. Her eyes now full of tears. She doesn't dare to look at Gabrielle, this moment has to be between them, only theirs. It's the least she can do.

He shakes his head sadly and then looks up sharply. With resolution. His eyes leaves hers and his gaze falls on Aphrodite. "Sorry, sis." The goddess of love just nods. He smiles throwing the apple back to her. Taking and hurling Odin the branch in Xena's other hand.

Seeking Xena's eyes he continues. "I don't want it." He says above a whisper. His now empty hand reaches her cheek in an affectionately caress. "The world have being fine without the god of war for two years." Giving her a assuring smile, he adds. "Aphrodite will be fine with Cupid and the others."

Xena looks at him in bewilderment, hearing Gabrielle's gasp in the back. Ares smirks at her, a playful smile atone with excitement and anxiety. "No more Ares god of war." He pauses a second to ponder what have just left his lips and smiles again. "You know how will be for me eternity without you? When you die?... I try that once... Didn't work."

He is looking at her eyes, drawing her jaw line with a finger. She brings her own hand up, taking his finger away. "Areeesss. Don't. You..."

He cuts her off before she can continue. He takes other step, their lips almost touching. "I told you once, I sooner die in your arms than live without you in mine. I meant it, Xena."

She sighs, but her faces light up with loving understanding. She says nothing. Just looks at him, remembering the last time he had say that to her, a precious moment between dreams and reality. Her eyes again watering, this time in happiness. He has leave it behind, he had understood. He was giving up eternity, more important the lust for power, for her. This time, she understood.

The hot rush in her being and perhaps the love returned to the word makes her titles her head catching his lips in a brief kiss. Brief indeed, but the promise of something greater. A possibility.

After long moments, Aphrodite approaches Ares. Hugging him tightly. Tears in her blue eyes. "I'll miss you, bro. Olympus won't be the same without you."

She kisses his cheek, winkles an eye to Gabrielle and smiles to Xena as thanks finally vanishing in her golden lights.

It was dark. They have reached Greek lands months ago, continuing with their journey. They have made camp, and were sat by the fire. Few sounds could be hear in that peaceful evening, only the cracking of the wood, some small animals in the trees and their voices.

They are now chatting about the day events, how they have handle themselves in front a minor group of thugs.

"I can't believe you have actually end up dragging me into the goodie-goodie crap." Ares says sighing theatrically.

"Come on, Ares. You enjoy it! Admit it!" Gabrielle retorts bitting back a chuckle and almost missing catching her piece of venison because of the suppress laughter in her.

Ares looks at her with a half-annoyed, half-teasing face, meeting Xena's impassive gaze afterwards. Knowing perfectly she is laughing her ass on his behalf behind those perfect blue eyes.

"I will admit I enjoy kicking their butts." Ares answers with a smirk, his eyes suddenly far away, perhaps remembering great battles. Then he shakes his head, as trying to get rid of those thoughts and smiles at Xena.

She has seen the changes. She smiles back. Those quick glances and unnoticed touches, makes her feel alive. She had desired _this, _him for a long time. And now she realizes how complete she feels with Gabrielle and Ares by her side.

Things had being great the last few days, the three of them were actually getting alone. Of course, with the playful ranting between them. They would laugh, smirk, gives punches at each other amicably. But that was all.

Xena had never thought things with Ares would be so calm and easy. But then again he always has surprised her. As well as Gabrielle did. She had taken the liberty of wondering off, or bathing in the nearby lake much longer than needed. She was grateful at her.

Abruptly, all thoughts and discussions stop. The three of them lift their heads, someone clearly approaching. Immediately graping their weapons swiftly. They see a man in foreign clothing advancing noisily into the clearing. Xena stares at him, her sword in hand. Ares looks up at Xena's face with searching eyes.

Gabrielle takes a hold of the man. "Who are you?" She asks, her voice firm fill with experience of years under Xena's tutelage.

"Are you Xena?" The man asks back hopefully with a funny accent.

"Who's asking?" Xena joins the conversation. Ares face turns to stone, he knew the clothes, the accent and he also knew that tone in Xena's voice. His head making already the connections; makes him close his eyes a second.

"I'm a messenger. Send by Akemi." Xena's eyes grows wide and serious. Jappa. She listens to the monk's story, Gabrielle by her side. Ares reclines against a tree his arms cross over his chest, his eyes fixes in her every breath and undetected flinch. Xena notices his stare, lunching furtive glances from the monk to Gabrielle and him.

After the long tale was over, Xena offers the monk a place near the fire to sleep. They would be moving at first light. Waiting for the intruder even his breathing, they sit in grave silent; all laughs gone. Xena with Ares in a large log and Gabrielle in front of them. The importance of the new mission is palpable.

Xena finally speaks, returning her gaze to present times. "I want you to stay here." she says, watching as their faces fall in astonishment and something as hurt in one and anger in the other. Ares remains emotionless after composing. Searching her eyes, his stare changes into regal severity only characterize in the god of war. Xena flinches visibly at him.

Gabrielle tries to voices her complains, but the only thing that leaves her lips are caring words of reassurance. "Xena. My path is with you. I'm coming. Don't even think of leaving me behind, warrior princess." she finishes with a more light and teasing tone.

After pondering and analyzing Ares sighs, taking and intertwining his fingers with her owns, letting them rest over her knee. "I know what happened there. I know what happened after that incident. We are gonna fix it and then come back." He says the last part in his more commanding tone with a smile. Placing a light kiss on her shoulder. Their eyes meet again, in tenderness and passion. Finally he flashes that charming grin of his and she smiles back while hearing him says."I'm going with you."

Fin


End file.
